


Nightly Idiosyncrasies

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Secretive 'verse [11]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, M/M, Post-Series, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody have their quirks. (Post-series, alternate canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Idiosyncrasies

Everybody have their quirks.

* * *

When it comes to sleep, Lincoln is a hogger. 

He’ll hog pretty much anything within hogging range. Sara, especially if her breasts or hips are reachable. Michael, even more so if he can hold onto his ass or shoulders. But above all, he’ll steal the pillows and keep them hostage.

In the end, the lack of pillows lures Michael’s head into the crook of his neck and Sara to sprawl all over the two of them.

* * *

When it comes to sleep, Sara is a cat.

No, really. Have you ever shared your bed with a cat? Delicate body, soft and warm and pliable? And yet happening to take up two thirds of the space and rolling around without caring what or who she rolls over? Soothing breathing and limbs spread as though to be sure to occupy a maximum of place? That’s Sara.

The slow and unashamed stretching-flaunting when she wakes up makes up for everything, anyway.

* * *

When it comes to sleep, Michael is a middleman.

Literally. No qualms. He won’t rule out any trick to get the central position in the bed, and end up between Lincoln and his collection of pillows (solves the pillows issue by the way, since he can use Linc himself as a pillow) and Sara and her very (un)conveniently stretched out arms and legs.

Being surrounded by them and pressed between them? Best side of their ménage à trois.

* * *

Somehow, in the end, they fit together just fine.

FIN

Comments and/or kudos are always welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
